To Trust Is A Hard Thing to Do
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Yami is the leader of gang Darkness and Malik the leader of gang Shadow! Sworn enemies! But what will Yami do when his gang betrays him and one of his not so trusted stands by his side? Rated M for language, blood, and maybe rape not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Title: To trust is a hard thing to do

Rated: M for language, blood, and maybe rape

Declaimer: Yami is the leader of gang Darkness! And his rival Malik the leader of the Shadow gang! Yami is one of the most trusted gang leaders, but his gang one day decides to betray him and joins gang Shadow! But one of his not so trusted members decides to stand by his side.

"_My name is Yami I once was a very high and powerful gang leader ... I can tell you one thing trust is a very hard thing to do." Especially when people you've been with your whole life one day decides to turn on you, to leave you to the enemy, and to leave you in darkness ..." That's the name of my use to be gang, I could handle darkness just not betrayal ." I would have never thought that my most trusted members of my gang went to join gang Shadow, and the not so trusted one died protecting me, his name was ... Seto." But this happened many years ago I've coped well, but today I'm choosing to end this pain, that I've lived through for two years now. "This is my story my story ..."_

(Two years earlier)

It was a hot summer day, and all of the little kids were playing in the park. But none of the kids expected for the second most feared gang in Domino would show up. This gang is best known as Shadow with their leader Malik, shadow best suits this gang because of Malik. Malik carries a rod that has an eye in the middle, with wing like things sticking out the sides. He somehow uses this to cast shadows around his victims, when they're surrounded by these shadows. Their face goes blank, and their eyes roll to the back of their heads. They say he uses these shadows to drive his victims insane, causing them to panic and end up killing themselves. One person he attacked panicked and ran in front of a moving truck, killing him instantly. He finds enjoyment in others suffering. They say it's not his fault, when he was very young he watched his mother and younger brother be brutally killed by his drunken father. His father made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone about what he saw, if he did he would kill him. But his father still got drunk and sometimes he would beat him and sometimes rape him. When Malik turned ten he got his revenge on his father, he found a rod deep in the closet when he was hiding from his father. It glowed a dark light as soon as he touched, he felt something he never felt before. Strength,Courage,and Power. He enjoyed the fear in his fathers eyes as he slaughtered him. Every since that day all he wanted was to make people suffer,bleed,and fear him and his gang. "Excuse me." said a twelve year old boy with tri colored hair, he had blonde strands hanging in his face, while in the back it stook up, it was red with black trailing up sitting on top of the red. He had big violet eyes. He walked up to Malik and his gang. "Can I have my ball back?" he asked pointing to the ball at his feet. "Heh you should really talk to us with respect you little shit!" yelled Malik slapping him across the face making him fall to the ground with a "thud". "What did I do to you!" he yelled back with teary eyes. "Watch it brat!" yelled Keith Malik's right hand man. "You show the upper class men respect!" he spat. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." said Panic the muscles of the gang. He raised his foot up. The boy braced himself for the impact.

"I'd suggest you put your foot down gently." said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see.

"Yami." Malik hissed. "What do you want?"

"Yugi! Get over here!" he called and Yugi came running to him crying. "I don't appreciate you picking on my little brother." he said glaring at Malik.

"Heh. Your not to wise are you? Why would you come face to face with us be yourself?" What makes you think we won't jump you?" he asked pulling out his rod.

"Hn. You know as well as I no matter if we are rivals, we follow the number one gang rule." Under no circumstances should a gang, gang up on a leader when he is not with his gang, or accompanied by ten or more followers." he said with a smirk.

"You sure know how to save your ass when your out number." he growled putting his rod away. "We'll settle this some other time." he said as him and his gang to their leave.

"Sorry ..." Yugi sniffled. "You told me to stay away from big crowds ..." he said with tears running down his cheeks.

"Hm. It's okay little one just make sure you stay far away from that crowd." he said ruffling his hair. Yugi smiled.

"Okay! Can we get some ice cream!" he said looking at Yami with big sad puppy eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." he said with a smile. "Okay lets go."

Yami is the leader of the Darkness gang, he has tri colored hair just as I describes Yugi's except he has hair spiked up, along with the red and black. There is also a reason why he's the of the Darkness gang, is because 1( his name means darkness. And two he didn't really have it easy growing up easy neither. When Yami was about five years old his mother gave birth to Yugi but died in the process. His father was very upset, and blamed Yugi for what happened. He tried to beat him but Yami kept getting in the way. He said he would take Yugi's punishments, his father agreed to it. But then he started drinking and doing drugs. He just got beatings but then it turned into brutal rape. He couldn't take it anymore when he turned eight and Yugi was three, they ran away. But their father shortly found them. And he raped Yami and made Yugi watch the whole thing. He wished he would die, but one day their father took it to far, he forced himself on Yugi. That did it, at age nine he burned his father alive and he and Yugi ran as far as they could. They lived on the streets for several days till someone named Gouzaboro Kaiba took them in. There they met his step son Seto Kaiba. For some odd reason Seto kept telling them to stay away from Gouzaboro as much as possible. They didn't know why, but they soon found out that Gouzaboro was using Seto for experiments and planned on using them as well. They tried their best to keep away from him being difficult, counting on they lived in the same house. But Yugi being the care free soul he his he wondered into Gouzaboro's lab. As soon as Gouzaboro spotted him he decided to test his new mind control machine. But when he was about to cut the machine on Yami came rushing through the door. He quickly grabbed Yugi and darted out the door. Gouzaboro ran after them. They quickly found their way to a room, but soon found out it was Seto's. Seto wasn't in there at the time so Yami told Yugi to hide under the bed, but he said he didn't want to leave him. Yami assured him he would be okay, when he finally convinced him Gouzaboro busted through the door. He slowly stalked towards him, he asked him were was his brother. Yami stayed silent, he asked again but got the same thing. After the third time he lost his patients and grabbed Yami, and tried dragging him out the room. But Seto came up behind him hitting him with a bat. He told Yami to take Yugi and run. But Yami refused, then Gouzaboro got back up and tackled Seto to the ground strangling him. Yami tried to pull him off but Gouzaboro was to strong, he knocked him back making him hit the wall with a loud "THUD" Seto was running out of air, he struggled to get to his feet but failed. He looked over at Yugi he was terrified he was close to tears. Just as he was about to give up a bright light started to come from inside his body, the next thing he knew he had an upside down pyramid shaped necklace with an eye in the middle. Gouzaboro seised with choking Seto. He turned around with fear in his eyes, as he saw Yami rise with blank eyes and was glowing. The next he new everything went black. Yugi came from under the bed rushing to Seto's side, he tried helping him up but Seto slapped his hand away. Yami ran to Yugi's side, glaring down at Seto. It seems Seto doesn't appreciate others help, and for that Seto despises Yami for saving his life. Stupid I know but that's how Seto is. Come to figure out that necklace is the gateway to a place called the shadow relm. The shadow relm cast people into eternal darkness, which is why Yami is the leader of gang Darkness.

After they got their ice cream he took Yugi back home (a warehouse that him and his gang live in, for a warehouse it's quite clean) "Hey Yami, where have you been!" hissed Seto. He just rolled his eyes.

"He took me to get ice cream!" Yugi said while licking his triple scooped ice cream cone.

"Ice cream? How pathetic." he said glaring at Yami. "The great leader of Darkness faces his biggest challenge yet! Taking a snot nosed brat for ice cream!" he said sarcastically.

"If your done I would like to put MY brother to bed." he said brushing past Seto. "And his name isn't "snot nosed brat" it's YUGI."

"Nice going Seto." said a voice from behind him.

"Not now Mokuba!" he growled. Mokuba is a sixteen year old Yami took off the streets, but secretly he is Seto's younger brother. Seto doesn't know this, more he doesn't remember. When they first arrived at Gouzaboro's he was a lab rat. The machine backfired and erased most of Seto's memore from age two up till now.

"Why do you hate him so much? He saved your life if you don't recall what happened eight years ago." he said with a smirk looking at Seto's face expression.

"Exactly! It happened EIGHT years AGO!" he yelled walking away.

"Brother brother I never known you to be such an asshole." he said with a sigh as he walked in the opposite direction.

Well that's it for now!

Minime: Review us if you want us to continue!

R&R!


	2. The Challenge

Well we would like to thank Kotori-Chan for our first review!

Minime: Thank you hugs and kisses!

Anaru: Your going a little to far buddy! On with the fic!

Chapter Two: The challenge

"Yami! Yami! Where are you!" called Weevil one of Yami's members, he's not really strong but he's the brains in the gang. "Yami! The Shadow gang just announced they want to challenge us, for the east part of Domino!" he yelled. Yami gang owns the south and west side of Domino, and Malik owns the north side. Malik is trying to take control of the east side because that is one of the most strongest territory. Meaning whoever takes control will be the strongest gang.

"Heh. So Malik wants a battle for the territory, uh?" When will he learn." he said with a sigh. "Where and when does he want to meet?"

"He said at the old lot down by that broke down game shop. He would give yo three days to prepare." he answered.

"Today is Sunday so that means we fight on Wednesday. Hn. Gather everyone and bring them to front room." he said dismissing Weevil.

"Yes _boss_." he said with a smirk walking away. _"Hn this will be your last time giving me orders, cause after your little announcement everyone will know that's the signal. Hehehe. _he thought walking down the hallway. About fifth-teen minutes later the whole gang was gathered.

"I'm sure you all know are enemies the Shadow gang. Well we've been challenged to a battle for the last piece of territory, which is the east of Domino." He has given us three days to prepare ourselves, so I suggest you all spend your time wisely. And that doesn't mean forcing each other into training." he said looking directly at Seto. Seto just smirked. "And when I say use your time wisely it doesn't mean get drunk and laid for the past three days." he said looking at the older members of the gang. He heard snickers come from around the room.

"Come on! We can't have just one drink!" complained a boy with long brown messy hair that went down to his shoulders, he wore a red hat, long green shirt with a brown vest, and blue jeans with a necklace with a T-Rex charm hanging from it.

"Rex you know how you get when you drink." he said.

"I can control myself!" he said in defense. Just then Yugi walked in.

"So dat one time when you ran awound necked, actin like a T-Rex you did on purpose?" Yugi asked with a confused look on his face. "Why would you wanna do that, it seems kindda weird to me." he said shrugging. The whole room broke of in a fit of laughter. Rex grew red as a tomato.

"Yugi I think you should stay clear of Rex for a while." he said chuckling.

"Why? Betause everybody saw his no-no?" he ask with his head cocked to the side. (Yugi didn't really get the education he needed, so he might speak like a seven year old at times. So I spelt because wrong purposely)

"Yeah I guess you could say that." he chuckled again. "Come little one we're going to visit Joey and the others."

"Yay! Will Tristain be dare!" he asked excitedly. "Last time I threw a stick high in da air and he jumped and caught it!" (in this fic Tristain is a German Shepherd hehehe sorry to all the Tristain lovers!)

"I'm sure he will let's get going." he said as they walked out of the warehouse but neither did he know his gang was plotting against him.

"Is he gone?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, now let's get down to the real business. So how are we going to take him down?" said Weevil

"For the brains of the gang you sure are stupid! We including Malik just take him down full force, he's to weak to be the leader of us!" he said punching his hand with his fist.

"So when do we attack?" Noah asked. (Seto and Noah aren't brothers in this fic)

"We attack on the day of the challenge, he'll think we're fighting for him but we're really fighting for Malik." Rex answered. But he didn't know Seto wasn't on in this little plan, but he refused to tell Yami. Why would he care what happens to him anyway?

"_Heh Let them kill him and that little brat, see if I care." **You do care and you know it." **Uh? Who the hell are you!""** "Your not really bright are you dipshit? Let me just say I'm your conscious, telling you to quit being a jackass , and tell Yami about what they're planning!" **And if I don't?" **You'll regret, and I assure you that." **What are going to do? Strangle me?" Hahaha! I can't believe I''am arguing with myself!" _And with that said he walked out.

(With Yami and Yugi)

"Tristain! Come here boy!" Yugi called out to the big shepherd. He tackled him to the ground and started to lick his face, Yugi giggled wildly. "Haha! Come on! Get whoff! Hahaha!" he said in between laughs.

"Tristain! Get off'a of him!" Joey yelled slapping him in back of the head. He automatically got off of Yugi.

"Don't you think your a little to hard on him? He's only puppy." Yami asked

"I know, but he's gotta learn at a young age. Plus he's big as hell to be ten months!" he said. "So what's up? You don't normally visit unless somethin's the matta."

"Okay you got me. Malik has challenged me and my gang to a showdown for the last part of Domino. I was wondering if you could watch Yugi while all of this is going down." Joey grinned

"Of course I will! What kindda friend would I be if I said no?" he said playfully punching him on the arm.

"Thanks Joey I owe you one." he said with a smile.

"Yami! Tristain won't give me my ball back!" cried Yugi as he chased after Tristain.

"He's only playing with you little one!" Yami chuckled.

"I know but he wuns to fast for me to catch!" he whined pouting.

"He's not fast your just slow!" laughed Joey.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he pounced on Tristain. "See! I told you I'm not swow!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"I guess you showed us." Yami said with a smile.

"Yup! Hey Tristain! No fair! I wasn't paywin attwention!" he giggled as Tristain pounced on him, and started licking his face again.

"Tristain! Lunch time!" Joey called and Tristain immediately got off of Yugi, and ran i the house.

"Aww!" Yugi whined.

"He'll be back when he's done eatin." Joey assured him. Yugi nodded.

"Yugi."

"Yeah broder?" (that sp mistake is there on purpose! Remember Yugi speaks like a seven year old sometimes! Most sp mistake are on purpose when Yugi is talking)

"How would you like to stay with Joey and Tristain for a couple of days?"

"Reawy! I can!" he said hoping he wasn't kidding.

"Yes Joey already agreed to let you stay."

"Yes! Me and Tristain are gonna have so much fun!" he said jumping around, but quickly stopped. "But wut abowt you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You and evewybody else is gonna ta be fightin wit Malik and his gang. Me don't want you to get hurt!" he said with tear filled eyes. Yami just smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." he said ruffling his hair.

"Otay ... but me still scared. Promise you'll tum back!"

"Of course I will, I would never leave you and don't think other wise." he said embracing him into a hug. Yugi returned the embrace.

"Otay! When you make a promise you tan't bweak it! Got it!

"Yes, yes I got it." he replied with a smile. "Now go inside so you can get something to eat, I have to go prepare for what's to come."

"Don't bweak your promise!" he yelled over his shoulder while running in the house.

"Sorry Yugi but I might not be able to keep that promise to you, but I'll try." he said walking away.

Well well well! Second chapter is done!

Minime: The third chapter will be up soon!

Next Chapter: Betrayed

R&R!


	3. Betrayal

HELLO! I know we said we were going to update soon!

Minime: But we went on vacation for the fourth of July! We went to cedar point!

Anaru: At least you had fun! I threw up on every ride! Not counting the kiddy rides. And our car broke down and we didn't get it fixed till seven-o-clock this morning!

Minime: Boo who! I was sleep the whole time so I'm okay! On with the fic!

Chapter Three: Betrayed

Yami walked down the dark street it was around eleven at night, he had stopped by his other trusted friend known as Anzu Mazaki. She supplies him with weapons for the gang, he despises guns but carries one just incase.

"_I have a bad feeling about the challenge, I feel something bad will happen. Is it fear? No I have no reason to fear anyone but ..." _he let out a loud sigh"I shouldn't dwell on this." he said aloud. With that said _he_ went back to the warehouse.

(Three days later the day of the challenge)

"Get ready men! When we hit the battle field there's no turning back! You have to be prepared to put your life on the line for the name of the Darkness gang!" Yami announced to raise their fighting spirits. He didn't know it was useless trying to get them prepared for battle, the only thing they're preparing for is betrayal. "Let's move out!" he yelled everyone began running out the door.

(At Joey's Houe)

"Joey! Tristain took my ball agwain!" Yugi whined.

"Tristain! Drop it!" he yelled and Tristain gave the ball back instead of dropping it at Joey's feet, like he usually does when he's told to drop something. "Ya think ya pretty funny don't cha?" he said glaring at him. Tristain barked and waged his tail.

"I think dat mean yes!" Yugi laughed. But his laughter was cut off by a loud crash coming from the living room. "What was dat?" Yugi said hugging Tristain tightly.

"Stay here Yug." he said going over to the kitchen drawer , and pulling out a silver gun. "I'll be right back." he said walking out of the kitchen to the living room door and stopped. When he peeked around the doorway he saw two men one had on a red scarf with black sunglasses, and blonde hair. He had to be at least 6,11. The other one had long spiked dark brown hair, and his skin was the color of graveyard dirt. He was a little taller then the other one. "Can I help you guys?" he said stepping into view. They turned around and the one with dark brown hair spoke.

"Actually you can the names Panic and I'm here to get Yami's little brat." he said cracking his knuckles in an attempt to scare him.

"Yeah so hand him over." Spoke the blonde. "And the names Bandit Keith." he added on.

"If your here for Yugi den I suggest you turn back around, cause Yugi's stayin wit me. And you might wanna take those sunglases off it's da middle of da night, if ya haven't noticed" he said pulling out his gun. They just laughed.

"If that's how it's gonna be your gonna be in a world of pain." said Panic advancing on Joey.

"We don't have time for fun I'm afraid you rather hand over the kid, or we kill you. Your choice." Keith said advancing on him as well.

"Dis ain't a toy if ya didn't notice." he said pulling the trigger to prove he was serious.

"Go ahead shoot punk." taunted Keith.

"Yeah I'm so scared I think I might have a panic attack. Come on mutt!" laughed Panic. Joey's eye started to twitch.

"Dat's it! No one calls Joey Wheeler a mutt!" he yelled in anger he was about to pull the trigger, but was stopped by a cry from Yugi.

"Joey!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi!" he yelled preparing to run into the kitchen, but was grabbed from behind which caused him to drop the gun. "Let go ya over sized monkey!" he yelled struggling to get away from Panic.

"Not so tough now are ya punk!" he hissed in his ear.

"Bring the brat in here!" Keith yelled to his other partner. Footsteps were heard then Rex came out with blood on his shirt, and his arm around Yugi's neck restraining him.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Joey! He tilled Tristain!" he cried.

"That mutt had it coming for biting me!" Rex yelled rubbing his side with his free hand.

"Rex you little bastard! You suppose ta be on Yami's side!" Joey yelled trying harder then ever to get away from Panic, so he could grab Rex's neck and strangling him to death.

"That wimp! He's to weak to be our leader! He doesn't believe in killing!" he spat. "With that kind of leadership we all would be dead!"

"So they decided to join our side." Panic said.

"What are you gonna do to my broder!" Yugi yelled with fear in his voice.

"I'm glad you asked punk. They should be starting the fight by now, when they begin Yami will think his so called loyal gang will be fighting with him. But as soon as they begin they'll attack Yami and you should know the rest." he said running his hand across his neck to show what he ment.

"Son of a bitch! You won't away with dis!" yelled Joey.

"Can I kill him now?" Panic asked.

"Yeah we're done here, let's go." he said motioning for Rex to follow.

"No! Wet go! Don't hurt Joey!" Yugi cried with tears running down his cheeks, trying to get away from Rex's grasp.

"Hold still brat!" Rex yelled slapping him across the face.

"Keep ya hands off him!" Joey yelled still struggling against Panic.

"Fine If you wanna see this mutt die fine wit me this'll be a great lesson in life." said Keith. "Kill him."

"Finally." Panic said pulling out a big knife and holding it to Joey's throat. (the kind of knives chef's use)

"Don't!" Yugi cried.

"If ya gonna kill medon't make him watch." Joey said in a calm voice.

"But I insist he's going to see his brother die so he might as well get as use to it as he can." Keith said laughing.

"Hehe see ya." Panic whispered in his ear putting more force to the knife cutting half way through his neck. His eyes went wide and rolled to the back of his head. Blood sprayed everywhere getting a lot on Yugi's face, Yugi screamed in horror as he saw his best friend's body fall to the ground.(We DO NOT! Hate Joey! We didn't want to do it but after what happens to Yami he has no one to go to!)

"JOEY! Let me go! ME WANT JOEY BACK! LET GO!" Yugi cried out with tears flowing down his face like a stream. He started to flay around hitting Rex in the nose making it bleed.

"You little bastard!" He yelled hitting Yugi in back of the head knocking him out.

"Let's go." said Keith picking Yugi's body up and walking out the door.

(At the lot with Yami)

"Well hello prince of darkness." Malik said.

"Prince of darkness uh? Heh don't think because you have a nickname for me doesn't mean I like you." he said smirking.

"I wouldn't talk so high and mighty if I were you." he said smirking. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Malik?" he asked. Malik just laughed.

"Hehehe. Your so stupid prince of darkness! This is what I ment!" he yelled raising his rod into the air. (you have no idea how wrong that sounds) With that Yami was tackled from behind, and someone snatched his puzzle off from around his neck. His faced was forced into the ground.

"Looks like your so called gang has chosen a new leader prince." Malik laughed.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yami yelled struggling to get away from his captures.

"You are to weak to lead us any longer!" Weevil yelled kicking dirt in his face. "You were to weak to begin with! The only thing that made you strong was this!" he held up his puzzle. "And now that we have it your at our mercy!"

"Bastard!" he yelled pulling one of his arms free and pulling his gun out shooting Weevil right between the eyes. His body fell limp to the ground with a soft 'thud'. He pointed at Malik next but Malik used his shadow magic to seize the gun, sending it to the other side of the lot.

"I see you are capable of killing someone prince, but I suggest you try to control yourself." he said. Yami spit in his face. "That ws a big mistake." he said in a deadly tone. "I guess you don't care what happens to your dear brother." he said and Rex came with Yugi tied up. Yami eyes went wide.

"Broder! Me scared!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! I swear to Ra if you hurt him I'll kill you!" he yelled trying to get free.

"Your in no positon to say what your going to do to me. Bring him over here." he ordered. Rex brought Yugi over and threw him to the ground.

"Broder!" Yugi cried again.

"Yugi! Are you okay!" he asked.

"I-" he began. Before Rex took a knife and stabbed him in the back of his neck.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled with tears forcing their way down his cheeks. He watched in horror as his only family body lay there eyes wide, with a pool of blood coming from his mouth.

"Bro ... der ..." Was his last word before his eyes went blank and he was dead.(sorry! We hated to that but like we said he has no one to go back to)

"NO! YUGI!" he yelled tears now flowing freely down his face.

"How sad hahaha!" Malik laughed.

"MALIK YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU!" he screamed thrashing around.

"You'll join him pretty soon but first ... we'll have a little fun." he said hitting him upside the head with his rod (that still sounds wrong!) knocking him out.

That's chapter three!

Minime: We feel so bad for writing this chapter ...

Anaru: Yeah ... Poor Yugi! But don't worry! There will be a happy ending! until next time! Toodles!

R&R!


	4. Torture

Anaru: Ok ppl we know it has been super long but for us life has been a real bitch

Minime: Ya so how about we start up with the next chapter?

Chapter 4: Torture

It was cold,wet and dark as Yami opened his big eyes,as he looked around drowsily. He couldn't see anything until he looked right in front of him, the only thing he saw was two big eyes staring back at him. He froze his breath hitched. There in front of him was the corpse of his dead brother.

"Yugi ..." he whispered. He reached out and touched his little brothers cheek. Bad move. Yugi's head fell off and rolled until it hit something, or someone. There standing with the boys head under his right foot. Malik ...

"Well prince of darkness you've finally awaken, to bad he did though." he laughed putting pressure down on the skull. You could tell because of the changing of figure in his face.

"Malik! Stop that at once!" Yami screamed trying to get up but found himself shackled down. Malik just laughed.

"Pathetic fool, you want me to stop? Ok I will then." he said with an evil grin suddenly all you saw was blood and meat (brains) splatter."There I stopped." he grinned laughing crazily. Yami didn't say anything, he couldn't he just looked as if he were frozen like a dear in headlight's. He couldn't believe it, his brother that he promised to protect is dead, and make it worse the thing that made him his brother just got flattened. He felt warm streams of tears run down his face. Only thing you could hear was the laughter of Malik and others joined in. Yami ignored them and tried reaching for Yugi's use to be skull. Out of nowhere Rex kicked the remains sending them flying everywhere.

"Sorry princey but lil bro went bye bye!" he taunted. That was it. Yami snapped.

"YOU BASTADS! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU WILL BURN IN THE FIRERY PITS OF HELL FOR THIS! I SWEAR TO RA!" he screamed thrashing pulling about two inches of his shackles out of the wall. They all just laughed.

"Hey boss can we have the fun we've been waiten for? What do ya say?" Rex asked with a hungry look in his eyes. Malik stopped his laughing and looked at Yami with a new and bigger evil grin on his face.

"Why not I'm in for a little entertainment. Let me help you." he said raising his rod at Yami then pulling back, suddenly all of Yami's cloth's were tore off. He stopped his thrashing.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MALIK! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!" he demanded more than asked, a little worried because this was bringing back old memories he'd rather forget.

"Rex would you be so kind as to show the maggot?" he said being funny. Rex grin grew wider.

"Happy to hehe." he said advancing on Yami. Kicking him in the stomach than, than stomach again until his body went limp. After that Rex flipped the prince over. Dropping his own pants and boxers his positioned himself at Yami's entrance. His member rock hard he slammed into him. Yami's head shot up and his mouth letting out an ear piercing scream. Rex continued to ram in and out of him, very thrust came a cry. Malik was enjoying this and so were the other members of the gang, waiting for their turns to come. Getting aroused by every scream of agony. Except two who names were Sento and Mokuba. They both felt sympathy for him, as they both know about his past rapes by his father, Sento being Sento he didn't show it, but Mokuba did he was about to say something but was hushed by Sento.

"Not know. We wait." he said simply.

"But look what they're doing to him!" he almost yelled.

"Me and you both know how he must feel, but we also know that if we act now we're both dead. So like i said we wait, end of conversation." he said walking away trying to ignore the screams of pain coming from the person he calls himself hating his guts. Truth was he didn't hate him, he loved him not a gang leader type of thing but really loved him but said nothing, he learned not to open up or trust anybody after the whole thing with his step father and everything. That was the last time ever trusted anybody because of his mistreatment from him, that's why he stayed distant from the other gang members,afraid of being hurt or double crossed by them. And his senses were right,look what they did to their leader they say they trusted so much, and gave their so called devotion to. It really pained him to see Yami in this situation but he couldn't risk getting killed, if he did he wouldn't be able to rescue him. So he just walked away ignoring the pained screams of the one he loved, Mokuba followed in silence.

Malik saw them walk away eyeing both suspiciously.

"_Hmm I'll have to keep an eye on those two, especially the Sento Kaiba punk."_ he said glaring deadly at them, but still enjoying the sounds of the pained prince. This went on for hours by then Yami stopped struggling he didn't have the energy,he didn't have a choice but to take it,he was restrained,hit,kicked,beaten worse than any animal. Being violated by his enemy, and worse his once most trusted friends. Finally what seemed like forever they left all except Malik.

Yami lied there blooded,bruised, and broken. Staring blankly at nothing. Malik towered over him looking down at him like he was a piece of trash, he was smirking madly.

"Well prince, your in my territory now. You have nowhere to run, no one to help you, no one to rescue you. Your mine and the gangs to do whatever we please with you. How does it feel to be betrayed? Especially by your once trusted friends?" he taunted. Yami did nothing just stared. That angered Malik. "Don't ignore me bitch!" he yelled kicking him in the side causing him to cough up a mouth full of blood. "Look at me!" he ordered. Slowly Yami looked up at him. That pleased him. "Good slave." he said with a satisfied smirk. Seeing that Yami hoped he would leave him to lay there and die. But he was wrong. "I'll have to teach you to do as I say when i say it, and I know the perfect way." he raised his rod breaking Yami's restraints, using his shadow magic to rise his broken body into the air. He was floating naked, and bloody he kept his head to the ground with his bangs casting a shadow over his face. Malik stalked around around him until he was at his back.

"Well my prince..." he whispered in his ear. "You thought what my boys gave you was tough? Well I got news for you this is a lot worse..." he said without warning he took his millennium rod and shoved it into the already broken body,until the only thing that was sticking out was the eye and the wing like thing sticking out of it.

He let out the loudest ear piercing,most agony filled scream ever, then all went black for the dark prince that was it his body shut down, no permanently but from exhaustion of the pain inflected upon it.

"Sweet dreams my prince that's the end of your enslaved life for now." he said yanking the rod out not bothering to wipe away the blood that covered it. He took his leave letting out an evil laugh as he did it.

(With Sento)

Sento wasn't to far from the room that held Yami, he heard the scream. He pulled his knees to his chest and did something he never thought he'd do ever again... He cried. He cried for the pain his most loved one.

"_You will pay for Malik ... I swear I'll get you back for the pain you've put my Yami through, I'll kill you with my own bare hands... And Yami I'm coming to save you, please hold on a little longer I'll save you... until then be strong..." _he thought to himself. He sat there sulking until he cried himself to sleep, dreaming of ways to kill the one he hates, and to save the one he loves...

Anaru: Ok ppl this is the first update in a year long we know but like we said life's been kinda a bitch

Minime: But hey we updated so shut the hell up and review please!

Anaru: You don't have to really shut the hell up but please R&R!


End file.
